Sweet Dreams
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: Uma das muitas noites que Edward passou a amar Bella.


Existiam milhares e milhares de mitos sobre vampiros. Estavam por todo o lado, em qualquer sítio para o qual desejasse-mos olhar. Bastaria abrir um livro, pesquisar na Internet, assistir a um filme, perdermo-nos num documentário… Qualquer coisa. E quase todos eles estariam errados. Queimar até à morte quando confrontados com luz solar? Mito. Alergia ao alho? Falso. Incendiar com água benta? Não que ele se tivesse apercebido. Dormir em caixões? Esse fazia-o rir-se. E aquele que se havia tornado o seu favorito de todos: precisar de permissão para entrar em casa alheia.

Abriu a janela do segundo andar sem qualquer tipo de dificuldade e saltou para o interior do quarto com o máximo de cuidado a que estava apto. Voltou-se, fechando novamente a abertura e aproximou-se do corpo que dormia pacificamente naquela cama. Não demorara mais do que um segundo de respiração mortal a fazer tudo aquilo. E não precisara de autorização, não necessitara do seu consentimento ou da sua permissão. Pelo menos esse era um mito a cuja falsidade ele se encontrava grato.

- Bella – sussurrou, agachando-se até ficar ao nível da sua face adormecida. Pousou-lhe a mãos nos cabelos, acariciando-os como nunca se atrevia quando ela se encontrava acordada. A tentação era demasiado grande, demasiado intensa… Sentia como se se encontrasse constantemente na iminência de atravessar aquela linha mental que o mantinha racional. E a Bella acordada em nada contribuía para isso, olhando-o com aqueles grandes olhos cor-de-chocolate, mudamente suplicando-lhe pelo seu toque enquanto o enlouquecia com o cheiro doce e tentador que inconscientemente exalava… Ah! Como a desejava… Ao seu sangue, ao seu amor… Mas não poderia. Jamais a poderia tornar naquele ser desfigurado que ele próprio era; jamais se perdoaria se lhe cedesse aos tolos desejos que ela na sua inocência fazia, pedindo-lhe, suplicando-lhe que lhe arrancasse a alma, que lhe espezinhasse com os próprios dentes a felicidade de viver como um ser normal, como um ser que merecia amor, que merecia felicidade… Ele, Edward, não merecia nada disso. E ainda assim insistia, perseverava na sua ideia de se manter ao seu lado, recebendo o seu amor, vivendo numa ventura que desejava como eterna… Até quando? Até quando continuara com aquela perigosa brincadeira, até quando se controlaria, se manteria lúcido o suficiente para não a magoar, para não a matar…?

Levantou-se, endireitando as costas perante a súbita resolução. Não poderia continuar naquele medo, naquela incerteza. Acima de tudo não poderia insistir naquele risco que era para Bella permanecer na sua companhia. Precisava de se afastar, de abandonar Forks, de se retirar da vida de Bella enquanto ainda era tempo, enquanto ela ainda estava _bem_.

- Edward…

O som soou praticamente inaudível, quase um suspiro, fazendo-o estacar a meio dos seus movimentos. Aproximou-se novamente, retornando à posição em que estivera até ao momento em que tomara a resolução de a abandonar. Tremeu, apercebendo-se com uma ligeira pontada de pavor de que não seria capaz de o fazer. Não ali, não agora. Bella estava a sonhar com ele. Mesmo em sonhos ela chamava-o, exigindo-o a seu lado. E ele ia, impotente perante os sentimentos simples e simultaneamente complexos que ela conseguia colocar em uma só palavra, em um só nome… "Edward" dizia ela, e todo o carinho, amor e urgência se entrelaçavam com desejo e inocência para o chamar.

Suspirou, resignado, sabendo-se como perdedor de uma batalha que interiormente havia travado. Virou a cabeça, encostando a testa à testa dela e baixinho, quase que como um sopro, cantou. Uma melodia única de um só ouvinte. A ária dela, que criara apenas para ela. Em tudo, era uma canção de sonhos doces.

* * *

**N/A:** Aqui está uma fanfiction sobre algo que eu achei que dificilmente iria escrever. Não que seja hater, o que eu odeio são as fãs histericas e exageradas. Li os livros, vejo os filmes, e tanto um como outro se fazem bem, mas não percebo toda esta popularidade em torno da saga... Ou melhor, percebo, só acho que é exagerada.  
Em todo o caso a ideia da fanfiction surgiu por acaso na minha mente e há três dias que não pára de me assombrar -.-', sério, foi preciso tomar medidas drásticas (vulgo, fazer a vontade ao fantasma da fanfic e escreve-la de rajada). Reviews são mais do que bem vindas =D

Bjs

Elyon


End file.
